Nexus chronicles 1 Jak and daxter
by blackangel890
Summary: Adam lives in the nexus, a place where every dimension meets. sick of freelancing he asks for a perminant assighment and gets sent to a place that looks very familar. I know its a bad summery, but I hope its a good story. JakxKeira in later chappters. REA


**Hello I write, but first the disclaimer. All Jak and Dexter characters and trademarks are officially naughty dogs. If they were mine, I would be rich.**

"I want a permanent assignment." Adam said slapping his resume on the table.

"Excuse me?" the clerk behind the desk said.

It was three years ago he had started working in the nexus, the center of the dimensions. But still, he hadn't found his base dimension. Finally Adam had gotten sick of it. He wanted a dimension to call his home, even if it wasn't the one he had been born in, so Adam decided to settle. If they were calling for a permanent assignment he would take it and finally settle down in a life he could handle.

"I have no authority to do that, sorry Adam, but if you want to get a permanent assignment then you gotta find your base dimension. That or special case scenario." The clerk said frowning slightly.

Adam sighed. "Will you please just put me on the next high priority case?"

"Yeah but don't get excited. The last time we had a high priority case was three years ago." The clerk said sympathetically.

Adam sighed, and went back through the door. Ten minutes later Adam arrived at what some people would call a home. Adam called it a place of temporary residence. The nexus was great, able to go to every dimension and get DVDs from every different version of earth, not to mention books and anime. But he wanted something stable to go home to, not something that he would eventually have to leave again. So he just decided to go play Jak 3, he had gotten to the part when you meet Samos and Keira again in the city when his phone rang.

"Well well Adam. It seems your wish is granted. High priority case asked by some beings called the precursors. Dimension 43971, case file says for you to go help some guy named." He stopped a few seconds and checked the papers in the envelope. "Jak, Huh."

Adam was happy, he yelled thank you grabbed the case file and left running out the door to the warp gate. He was Ecstatic, so much so he didn't even notice that he had dropped the case file. The warp gate was open and not in use, so he entered the coordinates and jumped through, not knowing or caring that he had forgot to get his items, or even learn about the world he was going to.

Adams POV

The warp gate at the exit point lit up blue as I jumped out. The people here were weird. They looked familiar to, which was also strange. They seemed to be Elves, which is just freaky considering I've been around humans my whole life. Wait, Jak, Elves. Realization dawned on my face. The nexus theory was true. Just then a ball of fire fell from the sky "Oh crap." I said knowing full well what was going to happen.

The ball of fire suddenly was two figures, one an elf and one an Ottsell. The Crimson guard was soon on its way, and Jak and Dexter were soon surrounded.

"Step away from the animal." One of the guards said while the Ottsell ran away screaming.

"Forget the rat, the baron wants him." The man in the mask said with a malevolent smile. The boy had a terrified look on his face as the guards circled around him. "We've been waiting for you." The one in the mask said right before the butt of a gun fell onto the kids head.

"Don't worry Jak." The rat said. "I'll save you before you know it."

"Jak." I whispered. I was right, the theory of nexus was correct. I glared at the guards and ran full force at the first on, grabbing the butt of his gun, yanking it out and firing at the second. Then I bashed the guard who's gun I stole in the face and he fell as well. The fight continued like this until I was overwhelmed. My limbs were still flailing when Errol came and hit my temple with the bud of his pistol. Everything went black.

I awoke with a start, in a cold metal cell the sound of screams filling my ears.

"Well well well, it seems that you're finally awake. "

I looked around startled for the source of the noise. Errol was at the door to my cell looking at me with contempt. "You put up quite a fight stranger, so guess what? Instead of a quick execution you get to be the barons other lab rat. Oh, and don't worry about it, it seems your bio scans indicate you to be able to channel large amounts of eco. So say hello to pain." Errol said looking at me with a sadistic smile.

Two years, that's how long I knew we would be in here. Two years of torment and dark eco injections. The game may have shown the pain on Jak's face after the final eco injection, but it didn't show the ones leading up to that. However my physical appearance seemed to change as time went on. My ears, once rounded, now where pointy and long though not as long as Jak's. My body used to be coated with a small layer of fat, with a medium amount of muscle, but when you wait a while in a cell, things get boring, and exercising is one of the only things you get to do. However me and Jak had become friends of sorts.This meant a lot of paperwork when I got back. Plus for the nexus theory.

Aw yes, the nexus theory, what a wonderful theory that was. In the nexus theory, for every possibility there is a different dimension. Like for instance, if Harry potter were a real person that would make a different dimension. Or perhaps if he were a girl, or a muggle, or if Ron was the main character and all of these are a different dimension, and each seems illogical. But I played Jak2, I played Jak and Dexter, and I got Jak three and never got around to playing it through. The thing is if this universe existed, what about others? And if the villains were to find the ancient dimension portals that exist in all dimensions, how long until they go to wreak havoc on the nexus?

But not the time to worry about that 'cause it was time for another dark eco injection. The baron came with Errol again. "Hello experiment, time for you to get another dose, oh and today we aren't diluting it at all." Praxis said with a nod to the guards. The guards opened the door picked me up. I wasn't really hurt, but I wasn't going to give them an ounce of help. I smiled as Jak looked out; he was next. Slipping out of the grip of one of the guards I used my free hand to punch the other. The final guard got me with electricity and I writhed in pain, my body going limp.

"You're pretty stupid, you know that?" Erol said strapping me to the eco injector. "You couldn't get out of here if you tried; the fortresses defense system would obliterate you before you could breath." Then he whispered "and then I wouldn't get to do it." The machine flared up and sent a blast of dark eco into me, making my chest burn and bruise. The machine stopped, and once again I went limp and darkness overcame.

Regular Pov

"Worthless, both of them; not one blasted change in their bio signs." The baron yelled as Jak finally fell limp.

"They have proven themselves surprisingly resistant to your experiments, baron." Errol said. "It seems the dark warrior program has failed."

"You should at least be dead with all the dark eco I've pumped into you" The baron yelled while he pulled Jak's hair.

"What now? The metal head armies are pressing there attacks and without a new weapon my men can't hold them off forever."

"I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures. Move forward with the final plan, and finish off this_ "thing"_ tonight." The baron said motioning towards Jak.

"As you wish. I'll be back later." Errol said as he went off after Praxis.

Adam smiled. He knew this scene, which meant right about now Daxter would be coming to save Jak. He attempted to stand and failed, leaning against the wall instead.

"Ding, ding... third floor... body chains, roach food, torture devices. Hey buddy... you seen any heroes around here? WHOA! What'd they do to you? Jak, it's me, Daxter" Jak lifted his head up and let it fall" That's a fine hello! I've been crawling around this place risking my tail; literally" He unknowingly stepped on Jak's stomach" I've been looking for you for two years! Say something! Just this once" Daxter pleaded.

Jak's head lifted and his eyes filled with anger as he yelled" I'm gonna kill Praxis"

"Shhhhhh! Right now, we gotta get you outta here. Just let me figure out how to open the security locks for your chair so..."

"AAGGGHHH" Adam knew what was going on. Jak had just turned into the much more dangerous Dark Jak.

"Or ahh... you could do it. Jak? Easy now. Easy buddy. It's, it's your old pal Daxter remember"

"AAGGHH!... Daxter"

"What the heck was that? Sheesh, remind me not to piss you off! Come on tall, dark, and gruesome. We're outta here. I uh... brought you some new threads. Put 'em on." Adam heard footsteps come towards his cell and blacked out. "Jak, what're you doing? The exits that way" Daxter yelled into my ear. I shushed him.

"Seeing if a friend of mine is still alive." Jak had seen the leader of the Jackass guards punch in Adam's cell combination, and memorized it. After a minute, the lock clicked and the door swung open. Jak ran in. "Adam? Adam, wake up." Jak shook him gently.

Adam felt himself being shaken and woke up. "Jak? How'd you" He cut Adam off.

"Not now. We've gotta get out of here." He whispered. He nodded and stood up shakily, letting Jak lead Him over to the exit. _'I hope we can get out of here as easy as I did in the game.' _he thought nervously. He remembered the way out all right, but he didn't know if his new body was as athletic as Jak's. He had been in the Nexus, but he didn't know if he was here. If it wasn't though... he shuddered. He did not plan on dying here.

Jak's voice jerked Him away from his thoughts. "Adam, you coming" He nodded and climbed up the boxes after him.

Adam ran down the hall after Jak. His new body seemed to be pretty athletic, but he really didn't want to test it at the moment. When they came to the moving platforms, Adam froze. Jak looked down from the first platform at him. "C'mon, it's easy. If you miss, I'll catch you." He assured him. He nodded warily and jumped, landing cleanly on the platform. He blinked and grinned, jumping to the second one. Jak shook his head and jumped after him. They ran into a few KGs, but easily took care of them. "You're pretty good at this." Jak admonished as he took down the guard behind him.

"Thanks." he grinned. He was enjoying being able to do all of this. They continued forward until they reached a room with an odd-looking floor. A warning light popped on in Adam's head, but he couldn't remember why until he and Jak stepped forward, and bullets came up at them through the floor. _'Oh yeah. That's why.'_ Seconds before they reached the door, a bullet whizzed by and skinned Adam's leg. He yelped but kept moving. After going through the water filled chamber, and taking out another half-dozen Krimzon Guards, they were out.

"Nice to breathe some fresh air, isn't it" Daxter asked. Adam took a deep breath and smiled dizzily. Oh yeah, freedom rocked. No more Dark Eco injections! Even better, no having to see Erol and Praxis every single day! Oh yes, yes, yes! He would've hugged the little rodent, but at that moment Kor walked up. _Oh crap,_ He thought. _I know what's coming next. _

**--**

**How was it? I need reviews people. I'm planning on starting a nexus series were people go through different dimensions. But that's only if it's good.**


End file.
